The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, processing waste paper in order to obtain a stock suspension for the fabrication of new paper and cardboard, wherein the waste paper is defiberized in water within a stock pulper or slusher.
With heretofore known installations of this type, such as disclosed for instance in Austrian Patent No. 346,170, the stock pulper has arranged thereafter a secondary pulper or fiberizer. The good stock effluxing out of the secondary pulper is subjected to a complicated post-treatment before it reaches the paper-making machine. On the other hand, the overflow of the secondary pulper, containing the contaminants, is returned back into the stock pulper or slusher. The equipment needed for this purpose is relatively complicated and also requires a great deal of energy, since the total quantity of the obtained stock suspension must be processed during the post-treatment and also the return flow into the stock pulper or slusher means that this slusher is additionally loaded.